glee_the_next_generations_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Fright
"I'm a vamire and a gangster beat that Max." Jesse talking to Max Detroit in Bad Boys 'Jesse Fright '''is a main character in the upcoming fanfiction Glee: The Next Generations FanFiction. He is a vampire and a gangster. He is a member of New Directions. He is a former Vocal Adrenaline member. He is the captain of the football team. Will says he is like the new Puckerman. He doesn't get along with any of the glee kids or Max Detroit. He is a bad boy he has been arrested about two times. He used to date Haley Shepherd until he cheated/betrayed her. He is also a father of Haley's twins. He is currently dating Bella Davis. He is a older brother of Abby Fright who lives with Haley little does he know. He doesn't know he is a father of twins. He was born as a vampire like Haley and Abby. Jesse is portrayed by Joe Dinicol. Background Jesse was born to two vampires who abounded him when his sister was born in Arkon, Ohio. He was rised by the Shepherd's family. His sister Abby got along with Shepherd's family's friend Max Detroit while Jesse didn't get along with him. Abby and Jesse were never seperated even when their father wanted them back. He meets the Thomas's brothers Kyle Thomas and Reed Thomas who play football. He also met the younger brother James Thomas. He started playing football and got help from Kyle and Reed. He found out that Thomas, Shepherd, and Detroit families are all vampires when their was a vampire council meeting at their house. He was happy and shocked to find out. In Middle school he became really popular and so did his friends. He also became a bad boy. He got Cs and Ds in his classes while Haley got As and Bs in her classes. She usually help him with homework. Haley and Jesse started dating in seventh grade. They dated for three years until he cheated on her with a girl named Bella Davis. Haley broked up with him in front of the whole school. His mother went looking for them again and found them. Abby didn't want to leave her friends, but Jesse did. Jesse moved ot Lima, Ohio. He told Abby don't live with Shepherd's anymore but she still lived there. Season 1 He is first seen walking with Bella Davis. Personality Jesse is a bad boy but sweet sometimes. He is brave, dumb, tough, and strong. He is a vampire. He is over protective ever since his parents left them. Relationships Haley Shepherd ''See Jesse and Haley Relationships- Hesse Haley and Jesse became good friends when they first meet. Jesse and Haley are both vampires. He didn't find out for a long time that she was one. He founded out that Haley is a vampire when a vampire council was taking place at Shepherd's household. They were co-captains of Vocal Adrenaline until he decided to move to Lima. They dated for three years starting in . He cheated on her with Bella Davis who is Haley's arch rival. She broke up with him in front of the whole school. He doesn't know that his younger sister still lives with Haley even though he told not to. He realizes this when he sees his sister with Haley at the Lima Bean. During the summer, little did he know she gave birth to his children after he cheated on her. He doesn't get to name his children. In season 1, he is reunited with her when Vocal Adrenaline critized New Directions at the Lima Bean. He didn't realize that she was the co-captain of Vocal Adrenaline. : Started: Prior to Season 1 : Ended: Prior to Season 1 Bella Davis See Jesse and Bella Relationships- Besse They started dating while Haley and him were dating. He never loved Haley and was just using her. He is still dating Bella even though he is a father. Songs Solos Season 1 *Monster by ''Skillet ''(Bad Boys) Gallery Look for Jesse Fright/Gallery. Trivia *Jesse will find out about the children *He might get back together with Haley. Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:William McKinley High School Student Category:Vampire Category:Football Player